Take It Out On Me
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: We all seek comfort in the arms of someone who cares. Just how much do they care though? WilSon. Duh.


_**Anyone who knows me well is aware of my Florida Georgia Line obsession. I would marry the ever loving fuck out of either of those boys. That being said… they have a song called Take It Out On Me that threw me a plot bunny the first time I heard it.**_

_**However, it's definitely geared for a hetero couple and I did my damnedest to ignore the plot bunnies that were just a hoppin away. But, we all know my muse… and she's a bossy little bitch. **_

_**So, here lies this OS that is completely and totally unlike ANYTHING I've ever done in my life. **_

_**Don't fling things at me if it sucks. Just read it. Cringe. And move on.**_

_**Thanks for allowing me to be me and give this emotional nonsense a go. **_

_**WARNING: Inappropriate boys put things in inappropriate places.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own DAYS. Nor do I own the song Take It Out On Me. That belongs to the absolutely perfect BK and Tyler of FGL. **_

_**xx**_

_Take it out on me.  
And put your lips on mine.  
Let me take his wrong and make it right this time._

At one point and time Sonny had been happily married.

He was young and in love and thought that was all you needed to survive this life.

However, reality set in and he was now well aware that a happy life didn't always make for a happy home. Or a happy husband for that matter.

It was unbelievable how far they'd fallen.

The first time he found out that _his_ man had been unfaithful, it nearly broke him.

He'd been so hurt and devastated there wasn't room for any other emotion.

Until the anger set in. And took over.

Sonny wasn't prepared to confront the demons that controlled their relationship so instead, he decided to get even.

An eye for an eye as the saying goes. Or in this case, dick for dick.

He was fully capable of being the bad guy. And it was infinitely more fun that standing on the sidelines as your heart was broken over and over.

He wasn't naive. He knew what was happening.

Those 'work meetings' were far too frequent and went far too late into the night.

And those fucking meetings were the reason Sonny was standing on a doorstep in the rain.

He snickered quietly, _fucking meetings_ indeed.

Taking a deep breath he slammed his fist repeatedly against the door, hoping that someone would answer immediately.

He wasn't disappointed.

An angry blonde ripped the door open, ready to feed the intruder a piece of his mind. Until he realized just who it was.

"Sonny? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Sonny shrugged, and attempted a half assed smile, "Can I come in?"

The handsome blonde nodded as the door was swung open wide and Sonny stepped across the threshold, shaking off what water he could.

"Sorry, I'm all wet."

"I see that. Let me go grab you a change of clothes. I'll be right back."

Sonny wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to warm up and stave off the chill of the soaked material.

"Here." Dry clothes were thrust in his direction and Sonny took them gratefully.

"Should I just change here...?" The question lingered in the air and Sonny hated the uncomfortable silence that followed.

"Yeah. I'll go make a pot of coffee. Still two sugars, one creamer?"

The simple fact that he remembered how he took his coffee made Sonny grin like a fool, "Yes please."

The beautiful blonde paused, "Just leave your clothes there. Come into the living room when you're done changing."

Sonny nodded curtly and peeled his t-shirt off over his head.

There was a sharp intake of breath and suddenly he felt a warm body inches away.

He opened his eyes, _funny; he'd never even realized that he'd closed them. _

And those damn baby blues were staring straight into his soul.

"You're so thin."

Sonny huddled in on himself and reached for the dry shirt, quickly tugging it down so he was covered.

"I'm fine, Will."

There wasn't a response and Sonny looked up, surprised to find that he was alone.

**xx**

Will fought against every instinct he had to race out of his apartment and beat _him_ to a bloody pulp.

Sonny was hurting. Maybe not physically, but he was half the man he used to be.

And Will knew exactly whose fault that was

Brian.

Just the name left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Sonny deserved someone who would cherish him. Adore him. Worship him. LOVE him.

And Brian was obviously shit at all of those things.

The soft beep of the coffee maker indicated that it was done and Will quickly poured the two cups and doctored them appropriately.

He scooped them up and headed for the living room, hopeful that the dark haired boy would still be there.

Sonny was nestled against one corner of the couch, wrapped in a sweatshirt that absolutely swallowed him.

Handing the Greek his cup, Will took a seat on the opposite side of the sofa. It wasn't that he didn't want to be near him, but he didn't trust himself.

Sonny was married and he wanted to respect those boundaries.

That sentence burned even more than Brian's name. _His_ Sonny was married.

Growling softly, Will shook that thought from his head. Sonny wasn't his anymore.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Will glanced sideways, "Not worth sharing. Now you, on the other hand, better start spilling."

Sonny sighed and wrapped his long fingers around the warm mug. Will's eyes zeroed in on the absence of a wedding band and before he could stop himself, the question was out.

"Where's your ring?"

Sonny shrugged, "Somewhere in the Salem River."

Will bit back a triumphant smile and he shifted a bit closer, "What's going on?"

"He's cheating on me."

Sonny waited for the sympathy hug and reassurances, but they didn't come. He turned his attention and was surprised to find Will with his head in his hands.

His shoulders were shaking and he was muttering profanities under his breath.

Shocked, Sonny moved until his hips were pressed against Will's.

He rested a hand on his back, holding his coffee in the other.

"Hey, Will. Look at me."

No response.

Sonny's brow furrowed. He definitely wasn't an expert in empathy or emotional encounters, but he was fairly certain this was a bit backwards.

Will sat up suddenly and turned to Sonny with a ferocity he'd never seen in those blue eyes.

"This is all my fault."

Sonny protested but Will continued, "NO. I knew that you weren't meant for each other. He never realized just how fucking incredible and special you are. You deserve to be loved each and every day and I _knew_ he wasn't going to do that. And I didn't do anything. I just let it happen."

Sonny swallowed back the tears, "I had no idea..."

Will's head fell to his hands once again, "You weren't supposed to."

"I wasn't supposed to? What does that mean?"

Will looked up and locked eyes with Sonny, "If I had told you I was in love with you, would that have stopped you? No. You would have laughed, shoved my shoulder and told me to stop dicking around."

"I am the best friend. And that was enough for me. As long as you were happy, I was too. But now you're not and part of that is my fault."

Sonny stood suddenly and turned an accusatory finger on Will, "You don't get to play this fucking game with me right now. You _are_ my best friend and I need you."

Will stood as well, mindful of the hot liquid in Sonny's trembling hands.

He took the coffee cup and set it down next to his on the end table.

Turning once again towards Sonny, Will's eyes focused on the floor, "This isn't a game to me."

"You're in love with me?"

Will barked out a hoarse laugh and looked up with a sad smile, "Yes. I am. And I would give anything to change that fact."

Sonny's eyes darkened, "Why?"

Will sighed, "You think it's easy watching your best friend fall in love and get their heart broken? You think I liked being the one to stand on the side and smile while you gushed about how amazing Brian was and how happy you were? How in love you two were?"

"It fucking sucked. And I couldn't do anything about it."

Sonny straightened his body and stepped closer to Will.

"So do something about it now."

Will backpedaled, "Hell no. Not like this."

Sonny didn't waver, "That's why I came here. I want you Will."

Blue eyes widened in shock and a bit of fear, "You do?"

Nodding, Sonny took another step towards the blonde, "So much."

Will was well aware that there was a sincere possibility this would only happen once. And as much as it broke his heart and soul, he wanted to give Sonny one evening of absolute adoration.

Show him three years' worth of love in a night.

And maybe it would only break him. But maybe, just maybe, it would give him the closure he needed to move on and get over the man.

There was a soft moment of silence before Sonny spoke, "Please Will. Please. Show me I'm worth something."

And in that moment, Will knew this would only break him. But he was way past caring. He _needed_ to show Sonny how truly loved he was.

"Shhhhh."

Will took a deep breath and laced his fingers through Sonny's, a million warning signs flashed in his head but he ignored every single one of them.

He was going to do this, damn the consequences.

Leading the man towards his bedroom, Will pushed the door open and waited as Sonny crossed the line. He was here. In Will's bedroom.

_This_ was happening.

Will closed the door and the click of the lock echoed in the quiet room.

Giving Sonny one last out, Will broke the silence, "You sure about this?"

Dark eyes found light and he nodded, stepping close until his body was pressed against Will in every way. Full lips hovered and parted slightly, "Positive. Can I kiss you?"

Will couldn't have said no if he wanted to. Which he didn't. But with Sonny so close, his brain was quickly losing function. Bobbing his head slightly, Sonny took that as consent and went in for the kill.

Lips touched and Will nearly cried. Everything about this moment was magnified. He'd been waiting for three years to feel Sonny's lips against his.

And it was all he'd imagined and so much more.

Unable to stop himself, Will's hands moved of their own accord until they nestled in Sonny's dark locks. He'd ached to touch and feel every inch of the boy for what seemed liked ever, and he planned on doing just that.

Tentative touches weren't enough for either of them anymore. Will's hands wove tight through Sonny's hair and he pulled the man close as they continued to taste and tease each other.

Murmuring softly, Sonny parted from Will, "You taste amazing. Like candy and coffee."

Will's cheeks darkened and he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Sonny's mouth.

"You taste like coffee and peppermint. I could kiss you for hours."

Sonny smiled, "Well, I don't have anywhere else to be…"

Laughing softly, Will ignored the ache in his heart, "Me neither."

He moved his lips to the left until they were situated perfectly against Sonny's once more. And he kissed him. Over and over and over; until they were both short on oxygen and breathing heavily.

Will's hands moved downward, skimming _his_ sweatshirt that was draped over Sonny's warm skin. He settled his grip on Sonny's hips and nudged the shirt up slightly, so he was able to trace a pattern on bare flesh.

Sonny's breath hitched faintly and Will hesitated, unsure if he was about to encounter encouragement or resistance.

Strong hands rested on top of Will's and for a moment, Will thought this was going to be over before it even began.

But Sonny squeezed softly and moved Will's hands lower and lower until they were resting on a very solid piece of Sonny.

Both boys gasped and Sonny groaned softly as his head fell forward to rest on Will's shoulder.

Tentatively, Will traced patterns on the hard flesh through the sweats.

Sonny whimpered quietly and wrapped his arms around Will's neck, drawing his body closer.

Turning his head slightly, Sonny's lips found the shell of Will's ear and made good use of it.

Will shivered as a chill raced through his body at the whispered words that were falling from Sonny's lips.

Not wanting to wait another minute, Will began stepping backwards, thankful that Sonny took the hint and followed his lead.

His knees hit the back of his bed and he collapsed, taking Sonny down with him.

They scrambled around each other until Will finagled his way on top of the brunette. He felt as if he was going to crush the smaller man and he rested with a knee on either side of the supine body.

Sonny's brow furrowed and he looked up in confusion, "What are you doing?"

Will smiled, "I'll crush you. You're so tiny."

Pouting, Sonny reached for Will's face and cupped each cheek, "I won't break."

Will read the raw emotion that was spilling from the brown eyes and he knew that Sonny wasn't just speaking on a physical level. He was telling him that everything was going to be okay. No matter what happened after this, no matter where they went from here, everything was going to work out.

Averting his eyes, Will found an enthralling piece of artwork on his wall as he struggled to keep his composure.

Taking in a breath, Will refocused and slowly sank his weight down onto Sonny.

Sonny's hands immediately fell to Will's hips and he palmed the sweats greedily.

"I need to see you."

Will reached behind his head and tugged the material off and tossed it across the room. Strong hands roamed the expanse of his chest and he shuddered at the light touch.

Leaving no surface untouched, Sonny explored every inch of skin with care.

Will reveled in every moment, burning each touch and caress into his brain. He never wanted to forget the look on Sonny's face, or the way his fingertips lingered on the jut of his hipbones.

"These are my favorite."

Will's eyes snapped open and he looked down. Sonny was outlining the crest of his hip on both sides; drawing his finger along the line as it sharpened and turned into the v of his hips. Pressing a palm against the firm abdomen, Sonny paused momentarily.

Blue locked on brown and Sonny asked the silent question, wanting more but unsure where Will was willing to take it.

Shaking his head slightly, Will swung his leg around so he was sitting on one side of Sonny's body. The dark haired man sat up in protest and immediately reached for Will.

"Shhh. Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I want to see _you_."

Sonny's cheeks darkened to a soft red and he shook his head no. Will's earlier comment about how thin he was had made him entirely too self-conscious and he didn't want to be exposed and vulnerable again.

Will wasn't above begging, "Please Jackson. I want to kiss every inch of your skin. Feel your heart race under my palm. Touch and trace every line of your body. Let me show you."

Sonny didn't need to ask what Will wanted to show him. He knew. They both did.

Will's hands reached for his shirt that was two sizes too big for the Greek and he grasped the hem, dragging it up and over Sonny's head.

Dark eyes slammed shut and Sonny fought his desire to wrap his arms around his body and hide from Will.

A soft hand cupped the side of Sonny's face and his eyes opened of their own accord. Will had tears in the corners of his eyes and he smiled at Sonny.

"What?" Sonny couldn't help but grin in response. He could only imagine how ridiculous they both looked right now.

"You're so goddamn beautiful. You know that, right?"

Sonny shook his head and looked away, uncomfortable with the loving attention he was receiving.

Will wasn't about to let him get away with just shrugging off the adoration, "I'm serious. Everything about you. So. Fucking. Beautiful."

Each word was punctuated with a kiss to Sonny's lips and the couple broke apart smiling.

"Please Will."

Again, no explanation was necessary, for both boys knew exactly what the other needed.

Pushing softly, Will coaxed Sonny onto his back and once more straddled his hips. This time, he didn't hesitate to settle his full weight on the brunette.

He bent at the waist and pressed kisses against every inch of Sonny's chest and torso. He trailed his fingertips along both arms until they joined Sonny's hands and laced together.

Will began rocking slowly, his hips bumping and grinding to an imaginary beat. Sonny squeezed Will's hands tighter and he arched his back, effectively pushing his cock up against Will's pelvis.

Whimpers fell from between both of their lips and Will wanted nothing more than to rip off their sweats and sink deep inside of Sonny.

But that wasn't what this was about.

This was about showing Sonny that he was worth it. Whatever _it_ was.

Will broke their handhold and rested his palms against Sonny's chest, fulfilling his desire to feel Sonny's heart race.

Sonny grinned shyly, knowing exactly what Will was doing.

"You. You do that to me. No one else."

Will practically pounced after Sonny whispered those words.

He paused the gyrating motion and bent forward, intent on tasting this boy all over again.

Tongues tangled and Will bit down on Sonny's lower lip, drawing a surprised moan from the man.

"Fuck yes."

The whispered profanity startled Will and he found it undeniably sexy that Sonny was beginning to let go.

Sonny separated and pressed kisses along the slope of Will's neck.

"No more waiting. Please Will. I need you."

Nodding jerkily, Will pulled back and looked down, locking eyes with the man underneath him.

"You're sure about this. God Jackson, I want you so bad. But this is your call. It'll always be your call."

The way Will said his name, his given name, broke through every wall Sonny was preparing to build.

Launching himself, Sonny wrapped his arms around Will and began kissing him with every ounce of passion he could muster.

Will responded accordingly, kissing back with equal enthusiasm. His hands carded through Sonny's hair before ghosting along his spine and finally coming to rest on the sharp hipbones.

Breaking the kiss, the duo struggled to catch their breath.

Will was done hesitating. Done asking questions. Done with waiting. He was ready.

Reaching for the drawstring on his sweats, he untied it quickly and mirrored the action on the sweats that Sonny was wearing.

Eyes locked and Sonny nodded slightly before he shoved the material down and allowed every part of him to be free.

Will did the same and they simultaneously tossed the pants aside as they reveled in the glory of being with each other in every sense of the word.

"Sonny?"

Sonny smiled shyly and raised his brows, "Hmmm?"

"Lie on your back and scoot up to the headboard."

Following the directive, Sonny did just that. His confidence was growing and he trailed a hand down his chest, allowing it to fall and wrap around the base of his erection.

He didn't move, doing just enough to drive Will absolutely insane with lust.

It had been a while, but Sonny knew exactly what Will was planning. And he was looking forward to every single second of it.

Will settled himself between the spread legs and glanced up; making sure Sonny was still on board.

"I can't wait to taste all of you."

Sonny whimpered loudly and nudged his cock closer to Will's waiting mouth.

Will swallowed the thick cock, allowing it to slip deep in his throat.

Sonny writhed on the bed, arching his hips and fisting the sheets tightly.

"Mmmm fuck Will. Such a hot little mouth."

Will practically choked, hearing that filthy statement fall from Sonny's soft spoken lips.

He sucked and stroked the beautiful cock for several minutes. Sonny's chest was heaving and a sheen of sweat covered his entire body.

"Jesus Will. I can't. Please. I need you inside of me."

Will's heart swelled, twisted, broke and shattered all within the span of two seconds. The fact that he might never hear those words again practically destroyed him.

So he needed to hear it for a second time.

Reaching for the condom and lube, Will's body draped across Sonny's. His lips found a delicate ear and he nibbled softly, "Say it again."

Sonny's head fell back, exposing his pale throat to Will's determined lips.

"Will, baby please. I _need_ you inside of me."

The _baby_ threw Will over the edge and he couldn't resist the flawless skin laid out in front of him any longer.

His teeth sunk into the soft flesh and he bit down hard. Paying no attention to the sharp cry, he continued to mark the skin.

Sonny gasped, feeling the teeth sink into his neck. Everything about the move said the one word neither of them dared to utter, _mine._

Releasing the skin, Will soothed his tongue over the dark mark. He grinned triumphantly and pressed a soft kiss to the new bruise.

He was past the point of caring. He wanted Sonny. And he wanted all of him.

"I need you. Now Will. Don't make me wait."

Will wasn't about to deny this man anything, so he put some distance between himself and that gorgeous neck.

"On all fours."

Sonny shivered at the whispered command but immediately scrambled into the requested position.

Will reached for the lube and coated two fingers with the cool substance.

He placed a steadying hand on one of Sonny's hips and gave Sonny his last chance, "You ready?"

Sonny turned his head, locked eyes with Will and nodded as he whispered, "Always."

Will's eyes fell closed, unable to take the heated passion that Sonny was radiating from every pore.

Slipping the two fingers inside of Sonny, Will whimpered softly, feeling the tight heat surround his digits.

Sonny winced slightly and let out a soft moan, "So good. More. Please Will."

Will shook his head, "Not yet, you're so tight sweetheart. I don't want to hurt you."

The words hung in the air and Sonny whined, pushing back against Will, "I'm already hurt. I need to feel. Something. Anything. _Please_."

Will's jaw tightened and he struggled to focus on his task at hand, and not about the murderous thoughts that were running through his head and directed at Brian.

Giving in to Sonny's whispered pleas, Will added another finger, preparing Sonny for what was to come.

"God yes. Will. Inside. Now."

The broken sentences were enough of a sign that Sonny wasn't far from losing it. And Will wasn't about to miss out on being inside this sweet boy.

Removing his fingers, Will moved into position and settled his hands on either side of Sonny's slim hips.

Sonny pressed back against Will, desperate for the connection.

Sinking slowly inside of Sonny, Will's grip tightened as he struggled against the powerful sensations overwhelming his body.

"Oh fuck Sonny. You feel so good."

Sonny whimpered in agreement, far beyond the ability to form words.

Starting out with a slow pace, Will extended his hand and wrapped it around Sonny's erection, stroking the hard flesh.

Sonny jerked in surprise and inadvertently pulled Will deeper, prompting both boys to moan in startled pleasure.

Bending over Sonny, Will's chest rested on the brunette's sweaty back. Every inch of his skin was on fire and Will couldn't imagine a better feeling.

Releasing his hold on Sonny's cock, Will grasped both of the shoulders of the boy beneath him.

The pace picked up and it was no longer sweet and loving like Will wanted it to be. He couldn't help himself. If Sonny wanted to feel something, Will was going to make damn sure that happened.

"Feel it Sonny?"

Nodding wordlessly, Sonny bobbed his head as his fists gripped the sheets below him tightly.

"I asked if you felt it, do you?"

Again, Sonny struggled to produce the words Will wanted to hear, but nothing fell from his lips.

Will continued to slam in and out of Sonny's willing body, becoming almost crazed with lust. Every moment, every touch, every kiss, every caress, it was possibly the only chance Will would get to take Sonny like this. And he was going to make the most of it.

"Goddammit Jackson, I asked you a question, tell me. Do you feel this?"

Sonny broke.

"YES! Will, everything. I feel it. Please, please, please. I need you, all of you. Everything."

Will released his hold on Sonny's shoulders and straightened up, continuing to slide in and out of Sonny at a bruising speed.

He reattached his hands to the slim hips and jerked Sonny back, pushing deep simultaneously. Pleasure rocked both of their bodies and Sonny whimpered, "So close. Please Will."

The pleading whispers sent Will over the edge and he slammed home, hitting _that_ spot deep inside of Sonny.

The Greek exploded and shouted Will's name as he came, loud and low.

Will stilled, unsure of his next move.

Pulling out of Sonny, he collapsed on the sheets with a nervous sigh.

Sonny mirrored the action with his back turned to Will.

"Sonny? Look at me."

Shaking his head, the brunette refused the request. Terrified that they'd gone too far, that he'd pushed too much, Will hopped out of bed and rushed to the other side, kneeling on the side.

Tears were falling down Sonny's cheek and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Oh god. Sonny, _please_, talk to me. Baby, please open your eyes." Panic coursed through Will's veins and his heart raced with fear.

Sonny didn't move, tears silent falling, soaking the sheet underneath him.

Reaching for Sonny's hand, Will picked it up and put it over his bare chest.

"That's you. All you."

Sonny nodded slightly, acknowledging Will's statement, but still refusing to open his eyes.

The hand on Will's chest began to move, inching upwards until it was cradling the side of Will's face. Brown eyes popped open and Will sighed in relief, resting his own hand on top of Sonny's.

"Please, talk to me."

Sonny smiled sadly, "I'm scared."

Will nodded, "Me too."

"You're my best friend. I can't lose you too."

Will shook his head fiercely, "Never. I promise you."

Sonny laughed softly, "That's what he said."

Resting a hand under Sonny's chin, Will raised it slightly until he was staring straight into dark brown pools of pain, "Difference is, I actually mean it."

Sonny smiled, "I know."

Will shook his head, "Do you? Do you really? I mean it Sonny, if this is what you want, I will spend the rest of our lives making sure you feel cherished and treasured. Just like you should."

Sonny leaned forward, inches away from Will's lips, "It's what I want."

And with that, lips collided and two worlds crashed together.

Will sighed into the kiss, softly nibbling and tasting the coffee from Sonny's mouth.

Separating for just a moment, Will whispered against Sonny, "I've dreamt about this moment for three years."

Sonny nuzzled against Will, "We've got lots of time to make up for, don't we."

Will's eyes slipped close in pure bliss and he smiled, "Let's get started, shall we?"

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will and pulled him down on top of his body, "We shall."

_**So yeah, uhm, I don't really have much to say. I'm genuinely terrified about how this is gonna go over. Hope you guys like it! **_

_**Please review (but only if you have nice things to say). ;) **_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_

_**P.S. Eleventy billion thank yous to Allie for being my rock with this fic. She handles my crazy fairly well! Love ya doll.**_

_**P.P.S. Again, can we just talk about Chan winning a THIRD Emmy. *le sigh* that boy…**_


End file.
